warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Collective of Tau Allied Worlds
Humanity? arn't they Tau? Whats the plural for Tau? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Tau. It's both singular and plural. And the Tau have been known to offer humans a place in their ranks (like that drone in the first Codex). If people don't join, well, there are implications of brainwashing, forced sterilization and concentration camps. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 06:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) um... why does their symbol look like an ultramarines symbol? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Because it's the latin character for Tau (yes, it's a word). The Ultramarines symbol is the equivilant for "U", I believe. --Solbur 07:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I know they induct humans, but wouldn't it be something, maybe cornier, for tau kind. humanity is just humans after all. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :True. And the Greek character Tau is more like a T with a squiggly top. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 15:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It's greek? Bugger. Well, I suppose it sounded it to me. Meh, thanks for correcting my fail. --Solbur 19:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::It could be Latin. I know it as the symbol for shear stress in mechanical physics. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) so let me get this straight, this guy has ion cannons on imperial-ish ships but i cant have a chapter from a almost ruined future? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :This sort of thing is, at least, plausible in the fluff. Case in point - Farsight Enclaves and other Tau-aligned seperatists. --Solbur 19:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Considering it involves technology the Imperium can actually harness, it's downright acceptible compared to your zany timetravel and Demiurg Chapter Master. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And the fact that they're allied to the Tau. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) wow... I cant believe Bolshack is comparing Tau Ion technology to time travel... there is a lot of difference between the items mentioned --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) The Tau don't have warp drives. Patriot398 06:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :They do. They just can't travel any further than short hops. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) How short? Couple of AU? light years? I was thinking big jumps... sorry guess I was more tired than I thought when I posted. Patriot398 12:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I've never read an explicit statement of how short. It might be system to system, maybe just planet to planet. But given that the Tau have a shorter average lifespan than a human's, it's probably the former, rather than the latter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I sooooo wanna go apeshit on this federation with an Imperial Crusade. KuHB1aM 16:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Steel Tigers want in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It'd be interesting to see how the Luna Dragons might react to them if they were to fight together... KuHB1aM 19:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :What's to argue about? //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I guess it would be the purity issue, with y'all needing extra Chaplains to keep you in line and such so you don't develop a bloodlust or something. Probably nothing for the Luna Dragons to worry about, but they're cautious by nature. KuHB1aM 19:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The Tigers might not be so nice to an insular "We're better than the average citizen Chapter" either. Butting heads would not be pretty where the Wolves are working towards the perfect fighting style and the Tigers have upped physical strength and fight dirty. I can see the Commanders standing back facepalming as the Space Marines beat the living snot out of each other . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Set up the potential for an imperial crusadeVegas adict 19:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You have a point. But the Luna Dragons don't go out of their way to actively boast and shit, lol. As long as some foreign dispute arises, they should be good friends and respect each other's honor. KuHB1aM 19:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Now I can't shake the idea of Drop Pods screaming into the atmosphere with Cochise playing in the background. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Game Rules Aegis Squad *Squad strength 10 *Weapons **Pulse Rifles **EMP Grenades **Bonding Knifes *Uses Same Stats as Guardsmen Aegis Elite/Paratroupers *Squad strength 10 *Weapons **Pulse Rifles **Plasma Rifles **EMP Grenades **Bonding Knifes *Uses Same Stats as Vetrans Paladin Transport Vehicle *Armour **Front 12 **Side 11 **Rear 11 *BS 3 *Weapons **4 Twin linked Missile Pods **4 Fire Points *Carries 10 Reaper Skimmer *Armour *Front 10 *Side 10 *Rear 9 *BS 4 *Weapons **Railgun *Special Rules **Counts as skimmer Lance Battle Tank *Armour *Front 14 *Side 13 *Rear 12 *BS 4 *Weapons **Hammerhead Railgun **Burst Cannons **Missile Pods *Special Rules **Lumbering Behemoth Goliath Walkers *Armour *Front 13 *Side 11 *Rear 11 *BS 4 *Weapons **Battlecannon **2 Heavy Bolters *Special Rules **Same as battlesuit